Electronic mail or email is a store and forward method of composing, sending, storing, and receiving messages over electronic communication systems. Email tracking is directed to techniques for monitoring email delivery to an intended recipient. Email traditionally provides no mechanism for tracking a sent message. The system(s) involved will generally make an effort to either deliver mail or return a failure notice (“bounce message”), but there is no guarantee that a message will actually be delivered, let alone read by the recipient. It is difficult to confirm electronic delivery or verification of an electronic communication such as an email with high reliability. This is in contrast to the postal mail system, which offers registered mail or other forms of tracking and tracing.